Elite love
by Moyasuma
Summary: Caitlin of the elite four has been alone for 4 months waiting for her childhood friend Yami to return from a long journey. I don't own Yami, he belongs to a good friend of mine. :)


Caitlin has been waiting 4 long months wondering where Yami has been, "Yami...please come back soon." Caitlin said to herself. Yami suddenly teleported in behind her, "Hello Caitlin." he said smiling. "Yami!" she said hug/tackling him, he staggered for a moment but kept his balance, "How've you been?" he said holding her close. "good but missed you." she said burying her face into his chest. "it's okay." he said while rubbing her back. "Yami, I always feel safe with you." she said with her face still buried into his chest. "that's good." Yami said making her look up at him, then kissing her forehead. She giggled slightly and hugged him tighter, "please...don't leave again for a long time." she said. "I promise cutie." he said smiling. She blushed when he called her this. "_Is he...hitting on me?_" she thought to herself. She pondered this for awhile but let it go and shrugged it off, for about 5 months Yami has not left on another trip and Caitlin started to feel a sort of desire for him, she couldn't help it night after night she had dreams of them making love, and woke up with her panties and night gown soaked every night for 2 months. "I've got to let him know how I feel." she whispered to herself after changing into a new gown and panties for the 50th time in 2 months. When the next day came Caitlin knew she had too let Yami know before this gets out of hand, (not like it hasn't already.) Yami? Caitlin said to him through his bedroom door. "Yes? You can come in." Yami said from the other side. "Yami? Do you remember the promise you made?" Caitlin asked him while walking into his room. "yes, why-" Yami said looking towards her he paused once he saw her in her night gown, it took him all his strength to not get an erection, "something wrong?" she asked him. He then motioned for her to sit next to him on his bed, she did as he said and suddenly she found herself pinned down with her head to the pillow and Yami over her, she blushed deeply, "Y-Yami?!" she said startled by this. He slowly lowered to her ear and whispered. " I do remember, I remember like it was yesterday."

_**flashback**_

10 years ago, back when they were young, Caitlin was 7 and Yami was 8,they've known each other for 4 months at this point "Yami? Caitlin asked him. "Yes Caitlin?" he asked her. "we've been really good friends for a while now so I was wondering, if we're still friends when we're older, do you promise we can get married?" she asked him, Yami smiled at her and said, "Yes, I promise, pinky swear." he said as they wrapped their pinkies together.

_**End of flashback**_

"I remembered these long 10 years Caitlin, and I'm going to keep the promise I made." Yami said the next thing Caitlin knew he pulled her into a kiss, her eyes widened but slowly melted into the kiss, they had their tongues wrestle and Yami won, he invaded her mouth which made her whimper as he explored parts of her mouth she didn't know were there. He then broke apart from her and lick/kissed the strand of saliva away, she then moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. He then snapped his fingers making her night gown disappear, "what? no bra?" he said teasingly. "th-they're t-too s-small." she replied while covering them. "It's okay, I like smaller ones better." he said and smiled. "o-okay." Caitlin said while uncovering her breasts. "they're so cute, they look fun too play with." he said grabbing them. She cried out in pleasure and her nipples started to harden, he then started teasing her by licking them gently, she moaned loudly and her panties got so wet her wetness started leaking out. "they're so soft and squishy." he said squeezing them lightly. She moaned quietly, and started rubbing his growing erection through his pants, he moaned softly, and massaged her breasts, she then followed her instincts and pulled down his pants and rubbed through his boxers. He moaned loudly, and then Caitlin pulled down his boxers. "so big." she said surprised, she gently rubbed his balls getting moans out of him, he moaned louder and before she knew it he snapped her panties away, she blushed deeply when he did this, "what? I can't see you naked but you can see me?" he chuckled. He then gently poked her entrance with his member, she flinched and nodded eagerly, he then slowly entered her and then pushed through her barrier. "OW!" she screamed, she teared up and cried softly. "it's okay, let me know when you're ready." he said not moving, 15 seconds later she gave him the okay, he slwoly took out then thrust back in, they both moaned loudly, Yami continued, picking up speed as they did it more, "g-gonna...c-cum!" he said between moans, "s-same!" Caitlin said, they then suddenly climaxed together at the same time, Yami then took it out and laid next to her. "so...g-good..." he said before falling asleep. Caitlin soon fell asleep after him.

4 years later.

Yami was dressed in a nice tuxedo and was waiting at the end of a church by the priest, he then saw Caitlin walk in wearing a white wedding gown, after the priest gave his speech he said to them, "Yami do you take Caitlin as your lawfully wedded wife until death?" he said. "I do." Yami said. "and Caitlin do you take Yami to be your lawfully wedded husband unitl death?" he asked her. "I do." she replied. "by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest said. the two then kissed to seal their love.


End file.
